Celebration
by iffulovedme
Summary: Atobe/Oshitari/Shishido. Kei and Yu have their anniversary coming up. How will the decadent couple celebrate?


Oshitari couldn't help but feel slightly silly as he looked down at his lover and asked, "So, Kei, what do you want?"

Atobe gazed up at him from where his head lay in Oshitari's lap. "Nothing I don't have already," he replied smoothly with one eyebrow raised. "Why?"

"I thought we should do something special. You know, to celebrate our anniversary." Oshitari watched in amusement as Atobe gracefully shrugged one shoulder, which couldn't have been easy considering the way lounging on Oshitari's lap. Really, Atobe's prowess knew no bounds.

"Hmmmm." Atobe closed his eyes as if that would make his concentration increase. He opened his eyes and Oshitari's stomach clenched at the familiar heated look that always meant Atobe had just had an incredibly genius plan or thought of something incredibly dirty. Probably both, Oshitari if were to hazard a guess. And he experienced a moment of glee at reading Atobe so well as Atobe let Oshitari in on his plan. Then he swallowed hard when Atobe's words had finally sunk in.

"Oh," Oshitari emitted as he gathered his bearings. "Who did you have in mind?" He was extremely proud of himself for not choking. _Not Tezuka, not Sanada, _he pleaded silently.

Atobe blinked at him and nestled his head more comfortably in Oshitari's lap, who shifted uncomfortably. He was already hard and if Atobe wasn't careful….

"Yu, how about someone from Hyoutei?" Oshitari exhaled in relief. A moment too soon it seemed for no sooner had he done so, Atobe added, "But if it is, I have a few conditions."

Oshitari nodded and adjusted his glasses which had slid down his nose. "Yes," he said, a little breathless.

Atobe laughed and Oshitari knew he was doomed. For some inexplicable reason, the thought didn't alarm him as he knew it should have.

*

Shishido had known it was a bad idea from the beginning. Still, that hadn't stopped him from meeting his captain and his boyfriend for dinner. He was glad Oshitari was going to be there, not to protect him from Atobe, per se, but to offer a modicum of intelligence because he knew he would without a doubt lose it when he was with Atobe. There was just something about Atobe that had always bugged him. That he'd been in Atobe's debt just made it worse. All in all, he had thought he was glad of Oshitari's presence.

The limo had pulled up in front of his door and he'd gotten in. He had assumed, yes he knew damn well what assuming made a person, that he was going to the some upscale restaurant with some foreign name that he'd never heard of. And really, he hadn't been too far off. He arrived much to his surprise, at Atobe's mansion.

What surprised him even more was when Atobe opened the door himself, shielding his body with the door and only showing his head. He was smiling at Shishido who felt as though all this was suddenly a very _very_ bad idea.

"Where's Oshitari?" was the first thing that came out of Shishido's mouth.

"Ah, he's getting ready. Would you like me to take your coat?"

Shishido stared at him. "Will he really take that long?" He took of his coat and handed it to Atobe who then handed it to a maid. He noticed for the first time what Atobe was wearing. A purple, frilly, fluffy, silk robe.

"Don't you have to get dressed?" Shishido asked pointedly, one eyebrow raised.

Atobe's only answer was another smile, this one a little sharper. "Why don't we go upstairs and see if Yuushi's ready yet?"

Resigned, Shishido followed him up the stairs. Atobe turned left and led him down a long corridor, passing many doors before stopped at one. He pressed his ear against the door.  
"Yuushi, he's here. Are you ready?"

A mumble was all Shishido heard before Atobe pushed the door open. Shishido's eyes widened as his mouth opened. His legs felt as though they wouldn't support him and he was made excruciatingly aware of the tightness in a certain area of his pants. Just what the hell was going on?

Oshitari was spread eagle on the bed, black cords tying his hands and feet to the bed. There was a strip of black cloth over his mouth and his hips were jerking, trying to push themselves upwards into nothingness.

"I think he looks a bit uncomfortable. Why don't you go help him?" Atobe breathed into Shishido's ear before biting it lightly. Dazed, Shishido stumbled towards where Oshitari lay bound.

"Touch him Shishido, he wants you to," Atobe encouraged as he followed Shishido. When he noticed Shishido hesitate, he said, "Here, I'll show you."

Moving with enviable grace, Atobe moved in from of Shishido, who shook himself; just when at Atobe undressed? Though he really couldn't complain; Atobe looked much better without the frilly robe. Not that he'd ever tell Atobe that.

He watched, mouth dry, as Atobe leaned over, slowly lowering the black cloth and kissed Oshitari. The kiss was languid and slow but at the same time forceful. It reminded Shishido of Atobe's tennis. No, that wasn't quite right because he usually thought of Atobe's tennis as flashy…But no, that wasn't it either. Atobe had shown he could be patient. Shishido shook his head. Still, one thing was the same. Atobe was as still dominant off court as he was on. Oshitari wasn't fighting Atobe for dominance, just accepted it as Atobe stuck his tongue in the recess of his mouth, namely his throat.

Shishido felt himself getting turned on at this display and moaned with Oshitari. Atobe pulled away and looked slyly back over at a now panting Shishido.

Atobe's long fingers trailed down Oshitari's chest, dancing across the muscular planes, skirting around the place where Oshitari's need was most prominent. Growling, Oshitari thrust his hips, demanding with his eyes that Atobe touch him. "Damnit Keigo," he all but whined.

Atobe just laughed and removed his hand. "Come, Shishido."

Ignoring the no doubt intended innuendo, Shishido walked forward into Atobe's embrace, only to be pushed away.

"Ahn, this has to go," Atobe told him, tugging at Shishido's shirt.

"I agree," Oshitari said without missing a beat though he felt slightly disgruntled at Atobe's lack of attention. He wasn't used to sharing.

Shishido scowled, the effect somewhat marred by his faint blush. He got his pants off but paused.

"All of it, Shishido."

Shishido scoffed and some of his confidence returned. Because Atobe was using his buchou voice, which honestly did have a different, more arousing effect on him off court, but was no less annoying. He could do this.

"Much better." Atobe was truly pleased as Shishido seemed more relaxed, and therefore more inclined to let go. He expressed his gratitude and appreciation by pulling a now naked but no longer quite as embarrassed Shishido towards him by the hips. He whispered hotly into Shishido's ear, "Ever given a blow job before?"

Shishido's newly found confidence didn't waver, but instead doubled in face of this obvious challenge. Shishido knew Atobe liked to play games. Atobe had to know, though, that Shishido always played to win. He was from Hyoutei, too, after all.


End file.
